Clara of Hearst
Lady Clara Adeline of Hearst and Haseley '''(Henley-on-Thames (Oxfordshire), 26 december 1906 - Little Haseley, 18 november 1991) was de echtgenote van Lord Henry of Hearst en Markiezin-Regentes over de Kanaaleilanden van 1966 tot 1973. Levensloop Vroege jaren '''Clara Adeline Bishop werd in 1906 geboren in het Engelse Henley-on-Thames. Haar vader was overheidsambtenaar, haar moeder had een kruidenierswinkel in de stad. Na zonder veel ophef de middelbare school te hebben doorlopen besloot ze om in 1924 Verpleegkunde te gaan studeren aan het King's College te Londen. Het was daar dat ze in contact kwam met de jonge Henry of Hearst, die er onder een andere naam een opleiding in Brits recht en geschiedenis volgde. De twee kregen al snel een liefdevolle relatie, die ook aanhield nadat de ware identiteit van Henry aan het licht kwam. Hoewel Markiezin Elizabeth het moeilijk had met het feit dat Henry met een burgermeisje was komen aanzetten, stemde ze toch toe met hun verloving. De huwelijksplechtigheid voltrok zich op 14 mei 1932, en trok bijzonder veel toeschouwers uit binnen- en buitenland. Bij het huwelijk werd Clara nu ook tot toekomstig Markiezin benoemd. Het jonge paar was erg geliefd bij de bevolking, dus de vreugde was dan ook groot toen ongeveer een jaar later Martin, hun eerste zoontje het levenslicht zag. Later werden nog een zoon, George en een dochter Sophia geboren. Regentes In 1939 volgde Henry zijn moeder op als Markies. Nauwelijks een jaar later brak de Tweede Wereldoorlog uit. Een deel van de Kanaaleilandse bevolking werd geëvacueerd, en ook de Markies en zijn echtgenote trokken naar Londen. Clara verwierf een positie in de Britse medische legerstaf en was later vooral actief aan het Westfront, waar ze instond voor de verzorging van gewonde geallieerde militairen. Bij hun terugkeer in de hoofdstad op 10 mei 1945 werd het echtpaar als helden onthaald; de koets waarin men een rondrit door de stad maakte werd letterlijk overladen met bloemen en geschenken. De gezondheid van Lord Henry ging vanaf 1960 echter snel achteruit. De Markies leed aan dementie en had regelmatig last van hevige reumatische aanvallen. In 1965 was zijn toestand zodanig verslechterd dat het parlement op advies van verscheidene dokters besloot dat hij niet meer in staat was zijn ambt verder uit te oefenen. Clara's oudste zoon Martin was oud genoeg om zijn vader op te volgen, maar zolang deze weigerde schriftelijke troonsafstand te doen, kon Martin protocollair gezien niets beginnen. Aldus vroeg het parlement Clara in de tussentijd het regentschap op zich te nemen. Ze accepteerde en werd enkele weken later officieel tot Markiezin-Regentes over de Kanaaleilanden benoemd. Haar termijn zou uiteindelijk zeven jaar duren, tot haar man overleed. Clara zou haar taak als regentes met verve vervullen; ze tilde de markiezelijke familie naar een hoger niveau, was zoveel mogelijk onder de mensen en was zowel in binnen- als buitenland een graag geziene verschijning. Maar ze vergat ook haar man niet. engagement.jpg|Verlovingsfoto van Clara en Henry Huwelijk.jpg|Het jonge koppel op hun trouwdag MetZoon.jpg|Clara met haar zoontje Martin medic.jpg|Tijdens een medische stafvergadering voorstelling - kopie.jpg|Martin en George worden voorgesteld aan het publiek Portret1.jpg|Officieel portret als Regentes der Kanaaleilanden Bezoek_Containers.jpg|De Regentes tijdens een bezoek aan de haven van Wellingdon Later leven Lord Henry overleed op 11 april 1973, hoofdzakelijk vanwege uitputting door de aanslepende ziektes. Om de lijn van opvolging verder te zetten en omdat Martin reeds 39 was, legde Clara het regentschap definitief naast zich neer. Niet veel later trok Clara zich volledig terug uit de landelijke politiek en hield zich volledig buiten alle media-aandacht. Na nog een tijdje in Harpsden House te hebben verbleven betrok ze een eenvoudige cottage in Little Haseley en leidde er een rustig en teruggetrokken leven tot aan haar dood in 1991. Drie dagen later werd de geliefde Markiezin en Regentes onder grote belangstelling volgens haar laatste wens ten grave gedragen op het kerkhof van de gemeente Haseley. Trivia Clara Bishop was de eerste niet- adellijke persoon die (titulair) staatshoofd was van de Kanaaleilanden. Verder werd er met een oude traditie gebroken: een huwelijk tussen alleen adellijke personen zou in de volgende generaties minder frequent worden. Verder maakte ze de markiezelijke familie terug populair bij het volk. Waar de vorige machthebbers zoals Lord Charles zich steeds verder van het volk distantieerden, probeerde zij zo veel mogelijk onder de mensen te komen en te laten zien dat ook de Markies(zin) ook gewoon een mens van vlees en bloed was; een opdracht waar ze wonderwel is in geslaagd. Ondanks dat er van tijdens haar regeerperiode bijzonder veel fotomateriaal beschikbaar is, zijn er geen foto's terug te vinden van de Regentes op latere leeftijd; ze leefde zoveel mogelijk uit het zicht van de pers en vroeg uitdrukkelijk om geen foto's meer te nemen; een verzoek waaraan werd voldaan. Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Markies van Hearst Categorie:Staatshoofden Categorie:Adel